Little sister wants me to be her mom!
by Hyisenth
Summary: Ren is a young girl who gets chased by her spliced parents and runs into two familiar characters. Will there be love?...I suck at summaries .
1. Chapter 1

"Mom dad I'm home" I walked into our little hotel room and put the keys on the table by the door.

"I ran into some more of those splicers again but luckily I lost them in the old arcade" I yelled happily to where my parents room would be in this already too small hotel room.

You see my parents and I are the last three people in rapture to not go insane and turn into a splicer that hunts down ADAM from little sisters and gets killed doing so. My name is Ren Williams and I'm 17 years old. I have dark brown brown hair down to my shoulders and blue eyes. One of the reasons I think that I haven't gone insane is cause of my personality. I'm optimistic all the time, very kind hearted, not greedy, and trust me if I'm caught in a bad position and have to choose between fight and flight I'm choosing flight and getting my butt out of there.

"Mom dad you here?" I called out getting worried. My parents would always replied to me after I came home.

"Mom dad this isn't funny" I stood in front of their bed room door and slowly opened it and what I saw made me scream.

"Why?" I watched as I saw my dad and mom make their way towards me with the dreaded splicer masks. My dad turned into a spider slicer her was crawling on the ceiling. My mom however was walking toward me with a shotgun.

"Hello Ren dear come and join your father and me we really don't want to kill you" my mom spoke as she stopped 5 feet away from me.

"No I will not" I shouted backing away "I will not throw away my life for what you two have become"

"Thats to bad Ren" my mother lowered the shotgun with a frown on her face "I can't do it I can't bring myself to kill my only daughter"

"I can" my dad said as hung himself upside down his face close to mine which caused me to scream and fall back on my butt.

"Don't worry I'll make it quick" my dad snickered and dropped down in front of me. Before he could cut me with his hook I moved to the side and got up quickly and ran out of the hotel room then out of the hotel.

"You can't hide from me" I heard my dad's shouts and the clinging of his hooks as he climbed on buildings and chased me. I kept on running though and turned a corner looking over my shoulder I didn't see my dad so I took the moment to catch my breath. Placing my hands on my knees I bent over and panted taking in much need air and trying to calm my fast beating heart.

"Come on Mr.B angels are waiting" I froze and looked up before I could run away my fears were confirmed. A little sister and her big daddy came around the corner and when the little sister saw me she stopped and luckily her big daddy hadn't noticed me so I could run away but only if she didn't scream. I would never hurt a little sister I found them to cute to harm and still got shocked every time a splicer would try to harm one. I would also never want to be caught by one and her big daddy it was a death sentence.

"Daddy look" I was so terrified as the big daddy turned to look at me and I could see the yellow in his helmet slowly turn darker.

"There you are" I turned around and scream falling on my butt as my father now in front of me with a wicked smile.

"Dad please don't do this please" I begged tears now coming down my cheeks the two other beings forgotten.

"Good bye my daughter" he laughed wickedly and raised his right hook.

"Daddy! Tear him to bits!" the shout reached my ears then the sound of thundering steps as the big daddy charge at my father. My dad couldn't even react and soon the big daddy's drill ramped right through him. The big daddy threw my father's corpse to the side and watched as my mother came in view. When my mom saw my dead dad she got enraged and started to fire at the big daddy but the big daddy quickly silenced her the same way as my father.

"Are you hurt Mr.B" I saw a now concerned little sister run up to the big daddy and hug his leg. I quickly got up and ran away and hid on the other side of the corner.

"That was too close" placing a hand on my heart I leaned against the wall.

"Are you ok mommy" I nearly jumped out of my skin as the concerned voice of the little sister spoke.

"Daddy I want this angel to be my mommy" she said turning to face the big daddy who was now standing behind her.

"Wait you want me to be your mommy?" I asked completely caught off guard. Why would a little sister want me as her mom?

"Yes you didn't try to hurt me when you saw me and I like you" she giggled and the big daddy looked around for any danger.

"Then does that make him my husband?"I asked pointing at the big daddy but still looking at her. The big daddy looked at me and groaning thing.

"I don't know what that is but yes" she spoke smiling.

"Ok I'll be your mommy" I said smiling.

"Yay you hear that u have a wife now and I have a daddy and mommy" she was clapping happily and jumping up and down.

'So much for her not knowing what a husband is' I though with a chuckle.

"Whats your name" I asked crouching to the little sister's level.

"Eleanor" she smiled.

"Thats such a pretty name" I smiled back "So Eleanor what do u want to do?"

"Come on daddy mommy lets go find angels" she grabbed my hand and started to lead me toward the 'angel'.

The big daddy followed closely behind thats when I noticed he looked different from every other big daddy. After looking at him again it hit me he was the prototype Delta. Thats why he looked so different I had to add he looked more cuter than the other big daddies.

'Wait what am I saying get that out of your head girl' I said shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

We soon arrived at the 'angel' and surprisingly no splicers came while Eleanor was getting ADAM. I watched the little sister but would secretly look over at Delta but would quickly look back to Eleanor when he turned my way. Eleanor stood up and started to drink the ADAM happily and let out a quiet burp which caused me to smile.

"Its dream time " she yawned and Delta picked her up plcing her on his back then we headed to the nearest 'hidy hole' or thats what I liked to call them.

We arrived at the 'hidy hole' and Delta helped Eleanor back into it. She said bye to me and Delta before disappear into the darkness of the hole. Now only Delta and I were left to stand by the place that now held the sleeping Eleanor. Lets just say it was kinda awkward standing there and not knowing what to do.

"Um... hello I'm Ren" I said smiling politely. He looked down at me then turned around and started to walk away.

"Rude much" I mumbled before turning around but before I could take one step a hand came and grabbed my arm. Looking to the owner of the hand I saw it was Delta. Before I could say anything he started to drag me in the direction he was going. I finally started to walk with him but he didn't let go of my arm and didn't look back at me either. After a while of slow walking we entered a old building that looked like it callaspe at any moment.

"Where are we going" I asked but found my answer when we entered a small room with a dirty couch and an even dirtier bed that looked like it was recently used. Wait big daddies sleep? Delta sat on the bed and started to make low noises kinda like he was mumbling to himself. I walked over to the couch and sat on it carefully then looked at Delta and noticed him watching me.

"Um...why did you bring me here?" I asked really confused now.

Delta didn't say anything as he got up off the and sat on the couch making me slide into hm as the couch went down further because of his massive weight. I tried to scoot up the couch but couldn't bring body to want to move away from Delta. I sat there stunned as an arm the size of a medium sized tree trunk wrapped around me pulling me closer. Confusion flooded my body I had no earthly idea what was going on and what confused me the most was that my face heated up along with my heart picking up pace. A hand bigger than a base ball mitt caressed my cheek and turned my face my to meet it's owners yellow one.

"You really don't need to do this we don't have to be married to be Eleanor's mommy or daddy" I spoke quickly as my face got hotter.

"I mean don't do this if you don't want to do this you know we don-" Delta placed a finger on my lips to silence me. The next thing I knew I was lifted from my seat and place into his lap. My legs were placed on either side of him and my hands rested on his shoulders while his hands rested on my hips. This was too confusing and happening so fast I wasn't keeping up but I could tell I was starting to fall for the big guy. With the way my cheeks kept heating up and how my heart seemed like it was waiting to burst out of my chest at any moment.

"Why are you doing this? Are you in love with me?" I knew it was a far fetched question but I needed to know. I got my answer as Delta took one of his hands placed on the back of my head and pushed it forward until my lips connected with the glass on his helmet. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away but soon found my self kissing back in the weird looking kiss. When we broke so I could breathe I hugged him gently.

"I-I love you Delta" I said softly a little embarrassed. As if to reply to my statement Delta hugged me back and made a light groaning type noise which almost sounded like 'I love you too'.

i hope you all enjoyed ^^ please be kind with the comments


	2. What Happened?

"Daddy!" Eleanor screamed hiding behind Delta's leg.

"Oh come on you can't hide behind him that's not fair" I whined walking up to the two and seeing Delta relax.

"But you were going to tag me mommy and I ran to Mr. B to hide" she said peeking out from behind Delta's leg.

"You know what you win there" I said smiling as the little girl cheered happily.

It was another average day Delta and I go pick up Eleanor from the hidey hole. She would collect ADAM then after me and her would play a little game before she went back. Today was a little different because we both decided to play first then go get ADAM.

"Come on lets go find angels" she said grabbing both our hands and taking us to where the angel is.

"We're coming slow down a little" I laughed lightly.

"We can't slow down angels don't wait for slowpokes" she lectured me which was kind of cute.

"Look there's the angel" she exclaimed happily and ran over to the corpse.

"You know it makes me happy that Eleanor calls me her mommy at least it makes me feel like I have my own child" I smiled looking at Eleanor. Delta looked at me and tilted his head as if to say 'what do you mean'.

"I know I'm still only 17 but when I was 12 I had surgery making me not be able to have children. My parents were told that having that kind of surgery lessons the chance for the females of Rapture to become all deformed or not become a splicer. I still hate the fact that my parents made me do that." A few tears escaped my eyes "so I'll never know what it's like" I looked at Delta and smiled lightly letting tears escape.

Delta reached over and hugged me to comfort me as I cried a little. We then heard Eleanor scream and watched as a splicer picked her up and ran away with her. Delta was all of a sudden surrounded by splicers and couldn't get to her.

"I got Eleanor take care of yourself" I yelled at him and ran after the splicer. Eleanor constantly screamed and I finally caught up to the splicer because they reached a dead end.

"Let her go or so help me" I started but then the guy started to laugh and all of a sudden I felt lighting go all throughout my body, man did it hurt.

"Leave my mommy alone, go pick on someone your own size" she screamed and tried hitting the man and he dropped her. I took the chance to run up and grab Eleanor then running from the splicer but I heard him come after me right on my heels.

"Mommy where's daddy" she asked.

"He's fighting off some monsters don't worry he should've finished them off by now." I told her and kept running. Further down I heard Delta kill off the last splicer near him and heard him coming our way. Then I felt pain run through my back and I fell dropping Eleanor a few feet in front of me. I was shot and Eleanor was by my side seeing if I was alright.

"Eleanor go to daddy he's right up ahead go now please" I pleaded and with tears she ran off.

"Get back here you little brat" the splicer spoke and started to run passed me.

"Oh no you don't" I grabbed his ankle causing him to drop his gun by my head and falling to collide with the concrete.

"Why you little-" right as the guy turned his head around to look at me I grabbed the gun and shot him in the head causing him to drop down dead.

"You'll never chase after her again" I whispered and went limp closing my eyes.

"Mommy" Eleanor yelled I heard her little feet run up to me followed by some really loud ones. I couldn't open my eyes no matter how much I wanted to.

"Mommy? Mommy?!" Eleanor cried by me I wanted to tell her I wasn't dead but I couldn't. I felt Delta gently caress my cheek before he picked up Eleanor and left. Soon after my world went black.

I woke up a little bit later and slowly stood. I looked around and noticed I was still in the same place also there was a little doll placed by where my head was it looked like me. Picking it up I smiled I bet Eleanor was going to give this to me later.

"This way Mr. B" that voice it was Eleanor's with great pain I stood and went after the voice. I came to a corner and could hear the loud steps of Delta and I smiled. When I went to turn the corner I heard Eleanor scream 'daddy!' followed by loud fast footsteps. I ran after them and got to an opening just to watch Delta jump off the balcony and down to the floor where it sounded like he stepped on someone. Quickly running up to the railing I watched as Delta killed two splicers and saw the other throw a green plasmid at him making him stop attack the splicer.

"There we are he's perfectly safe now." A woman came walking out with glasses and pulled back Eleanor as she tried to reach Delta. "This is not your daughter. Do you understand? Her name is Eleanor and she's mine" the way she said that made my blood boil she is not a possession I glared.

"Now kneel please."

Delta did what she told him to my shock the green plasmid must be the one.

"Remove your helmet" he did just that.

'Please stop Delta' I didn't like how this was going.

"Now take the pistol" Delta did.

'No wait Delta don't' I jumped down from the railing and landed hard falling to my knees.

"Place it against your head" Delta did.

"Delta please don't!" I yelled tears coming down my face as I ran toward him.

"Fire" she said so calmly.

"Daddy" Eleanor screamed.

"Delta" I screamed but it was too late he fired and fell over dead. I fell to my knees and cried over Delta's body as the evil women took Eleanor away.

~10 years later~

I was now 27 and still thought constantly about Delta and Eleanor. One day when I was taking an old route the three of us used to take I saw a little sister come running up to me and stop I saw her big daddy a few feet away and got a little nervous.

"Eleanor has missed you so much mommy" the small girl spoke.

"What did you say" I asked shocked as I knelt down to her height.

"Eleanor told me to give you this mommy, bye" little hands dropped a white note into my bigger hand then the girl ran off with her big daddy.

"What was that all about" I opened the note and read the writing.

_Dear Mother,_

___Its Eleanor here, I've missed you, I've found a way to bring back father. I don't like the way my 'mother' takes care of me. She wants me to be the next heir I don't want to be that. I want to live with you and father like we used too. I don't know if you wanted me as a daughter mother but I'm glad to be your daughter even if we're not related genetically.__  
><em> 

_Love,__  
><em>_Eleanor_

I smiled at the letter of course I want you as a daughter. Then something hit me did she just say she found a way to bring Delta back. I looked at the letter again wide eyed.

"No way" I said shocked. A few weeks later I was walking around by the old park when I heard loud footsteps and a little girl humming.

"Looks like another big daddy and little sister is out" I said walking toward them because I knew I wasn't in any danger. When I turned a corner I saw the back of a big daddy heading to a vent with a little sister on his back.

'Wait that big daddy's back is different from the rest.' I thought and continued to watch. I went around so I could see the side and nearly fainted. It was Delta he was alive. I smiled thinking how he was now helping the other little sisters.

"Ahh daddy! No no!" I watched in horror as Delta harvested the poor little sister. He held the ADAM slug in his hand and squeezed, killing it. Tears ran down my face from fear and sadness. As I started to back away my foot hit a can making a loud clanging sound and immediately drawing Delta's attention towards me.

Delta's helmet quickly turned back to yellow after seeing me and started to come towards me with a hand stretched out. I shook my head and continued to back away; I couldn't believe what just happened. Why did this happen why.

"No go away you murderer" I yelled more tears running down my face but he kept coming toward me.

"Don't touch me" I screamed and started to run but all of a sudden stopped and flew backwards towards Delta. Delta was using telekinesis but how… how… how!?

"Let me go Delta" I said and was suddenly dropped by Delta and landed on my butt. I looked around and noticed that a wall was behind me and Delta was in front of me I couldn't escape now. As I stood up Delta placed each of his baseball mitt hands on either side of my head making escape impossible.

"What happened to you?" I asked staring at him with more tears

"H-how could you do this" I said gesturing toward the hidey hole. Delta placed a hand on my cheek but I turned away. Delta didn't like that and grabbed the sides of my face making me turn to look at him.

"What are you going to do now kill me" I said sadness in my tone. Delta did the opposite and pressed the face plate of his helmet to my lips in the kiss we used to share so many years ago. My eyes went as wide as saucers as I stared into the dim yellow light of his helmet. I wanted to return the kiss, oh how I wanted to just wrap my arms around the man that I had missed for ten years, though I couldn't. Even with the want to hold onto him and never let go, I felt disgust, betrayal, sadness, rage, I wanted to hit him, make him feel the pain he caused that little sister and probably others before her.

This wasn't the Delta that I knew ten years ago, that delta didn't touch ADAM, and would have **never** hurt a poor little sister. This Delta was a monster and I wasn't going to allow him to hurt me or any other little sisters. Taking all the strength I could muster I shoved Delta back which took him off guard as he shifted back an inch. Using the distraction I ducked out from under his tree trunk sized arms and ran back the way I came while ignoring the rage filled roar that sounded behind me. I could hear his thundering footsteps behind me as he ran after me causing me to run faster, not knowing that he could run as fast as he was.

Turning a sharp corner, I ran into an alley way big enough for anyone to go in but too small for big daddies to squeeze through. I knew Delta was beyond mad but I just kept running, I wouldn't let him get me. Another blood chilling roar echoed throughout the building as I entered an abandoned house, searching wildly for something to defend myself. After searching the whole house I finally stumbled upon a bat that had a nail sticking out of top. I knew the weapon wouldn't kill Delta or hurt him that much but at least it was something. Suddenly slow but loud footsteps were heard from outside the house causing me to freeze where I was and my breathing to stop.

"Nu uh I'm bored." The sound of a little sister made me relax and smile. An annoyed groan sounded next by some more slow but loud moving steps. I knew what was happening for I have seen it many times. The big daddy would try to get the little sister to take his hand and when she did he would pat her gently on the head like he was telling her it was okay. Then slowly the two would head back to a vent and the big daddy would help the little sister inside then go on his merry way. I always loved watching the scene take place for it would remind me of the days I spent with Eleanor and Delta. The days where everything was great and not all messed up.

"That's a bad daddy." My eyes widen as I soon heard the little sister scream followed by gun fire and pained groans. I ran to the door where I heard the commotion and stormed out of it but what I saw made my blood turn cold. A big daddy was lying on the ground dead while the little sister cried over his body asking him to get up. That's when I heard his loud footsteps approaching the little sister and I could see the fear in her eyes as she looked up at Delta ready to run.

"You're not going to hurt me, right?" As Delta started to reach for her panic filled my body and before I knew it I was running towards them bat at the ready.

"NO!" I jumped in between the two, bat poised as I stood protectively in front of the terrified little sister.

"Mommy!"

"I swear if you lay one finger on her Delta I'll make you wish Eleanor never brought you back." My heart broke as I glared at him dangerously.

Delta stood there staring at me, the light in his helmet turned to a dark calming blue as he reached for me. My body trembled in anger and fear as I let him caress my cheek, a low deep whine came from him as his thumb brushed against my cheek. I stiffened and then soon slapped his giant hand away from me causing the light to turn from blue to a bright red.

"Don't you touch me you jerk! How.. how could you do something like this? How could you hurt the little sisters like this? You are killing them!" My grip tightened on the bat as I shook in rage. "What would you do if Eleanor saw the man she calls father killing innocent little girls?! This.. this isn't the Delta I fell in love with ten years ago."

I could feel the little sister's hands gripping my pant leg tightly as a loud angry below came from Delta, the light on his helmet turning a darker shade of red almost like blood. My grip on the bat tightened so much that my knuckles turned white and started to hurt from it. This time when Delta's hand went to reach for me I swung the bat and watched as the nail on it hit him placing a small tear in the arm of his suit. The angry roar that left Delta caused me drop the bat jumping in fear as the little sister screamed behind me. Now the only thing running through my mind was to get the little sister to safety before Delta killed us both. When he went for me I turned picked up the crying girl and ran ignoring the protests my legs were giving me from my earlier run.

I turned a corner slipping some and almost sending the little sister and myself to the ground. The sound of my feet hitting the hard street was drowned out by the loud earth shattering ones that belong to the enraged alpha following us. I ran past some startled splicers who were about to follow after me, as they recognized the little sister in my arms, but were stopped short as said alpha killed them before they could even move a step. The next right I took I saw the hidey hole at the end of it; we were so close, just another few feet away. That's when my feet stopped moving abruptly causing me to lose my grip on the little girl sending her tumbling forward a few feet away from me. Looking down my eyes widened in horror as I saw my feet were frozen to the floor and the sound of the loud footsteps were drawing ever so closer.

"You have to run." My eyes looked at the little girl pleadingly.

"B-but m-mommy." She was terrified I knew she was but she had to get moving.

"I know you are but you need to get up, you need to go home you'll be safe there."

"What about you mom-" The little sister screamed and started scooting backwards and that's when I realized the footsteps have stopped.

"I'll b-be fine but you have t-to run, NOW!" I didn't have to look behind me to know he was standing there; I didn't want to believe that now as I watched the sister get up and run towards the hidey hole that she wouldn't be able to make it in time. Suddenly I felt heat go flying past me and before my eyes a wall of fire appeared in front of the hidey hole blocking the poor little sister's chance at escape. Delta started to move around me to get to the little sister but I grabbed his arm as an attempt to stop him. His helmet turned to me sharply the light glowing a dark green as he looked at me my eyes pleading with him to stop but the light in his helmet only turned a deep shade of red as he tore his arm out of my grip and headed to the little sister who was now hiding behind some crates crying. Tears fell from my eyes as I could only watch helplessly as Delta picked up the girl with ease and ignored her feeble attempts to fight him off. Her screams rung in my ears as I turned away, not being able to watch the scene take place as another little sister was killed by the Alpha Series. My eyes stayed glues to the ground as my body shook as I cried. I only looked up when I saw a pair of giant boots appear in my vision to see a trembling Delta standing right in front of me.

"Why?" He didn't move or give any recognition he heard me he just stood there looking at me.

"Do you enjoy it?" This caused him to tilt his head slightly. "Do you enjoy killing little girls for your own personal gain? Do you enjoy being addicted to ADAM? Do you enjoy being as low as the splicer scum that wonder around Rapture?!"

That's when he swung hitting me on the right side of my head so hard it broke me out of the ice around my feet and caused me to go flying across the street. I hit an abandon couch lying in the middle of the street causing it to fall backwards taking me with it. Delta slowly walked over to me as I lay weakly on the ground tears rolling down my face as I tried to get up. Beside me lay a dead splicer their blood pooling around them and Delta stopped by the blood and knelt down to watch my pathetic attempts to sit up. When I finally was able sit up I leaned against the backwards couch and watched Delta cautiously. He moved his hand towards the blood and starting to write in it.

_"I am not like the scum who infest this place, Ren."_

"Then why must you kill the little sisters? You would've never done that before?" I slowly came out of my shock from seeing him write to me as I watched him answer my questions. 

"_Things have changed over these past ten years."_ The light on his helmet started to turn in dark shade of yellow.

"Of course things have changed, Delta. You've been dead for ten years! I mourned you for ten long years, Delta." My voice cracked as new tears formed in my eyes. "I-I missed you so m-much."

_"I have missed you too."_ I looked at him seeing his light turn a light shade of blue as he watched me.

"Ten long years, Delta, and when you suddenly come back to life you're messing with ADAM and killing little sisters. That isn't the Delta I fell in love with! That isn't the Delta that vowed to protect me and Eleanor-"

"_I still am!" _The light in his helmet turned red as he wrote angrily in the blood.

"You still are? You still are?!" I shouted at him standing up despite the pain shooting through me to glare at him. "Protecting me doesn't mean that you freeze my feet to one spot or hit me so hard you send me flying half way across Rapture!"

_"It wouldn't be possible for me to send you flying half way across Rapture."  
><em> 

"That's not the point! You hurt me Delta! Not only physically but emotionally as well; I want my old Delta back!"

_"I am still here, Ren."  
><em> 

"No you're not! You're not the same Delta I fell in love with ten years ago! But you, the Delta I'm looking at right now I hate him." I continuing glaring at him though my heart pounded in my chest. Do I really hate him?

_"No you don't, Ren. You still love me just like I still love you."_

"You tried to kill me!"

_"If I wanted you dead, Ren, we wouldn't be having this conversation." _I gulped looking at the dark red of his helmet. 

"Eleanor sent me a message today." The light on coming from his helmet turned a pale blue, he missed her too. "She wants us to live together again like we used to. Like the three of us could go back to living like we did." I chuckled and shook my head fighting back the tears.

"_And why can't we?" _The orange glow coming from his helmet obviously stated that he was confused.

"You darn well know we can't!" I glared at the now dim red glow looking back at me.

"_I'm dying." _My body froze as I stared at the two haunting. Dying? How could he be dying? He looked fine, minus the few cuts and scrapes on his diving suit, he just came back.

"Why?" 'Wait why am I showing my concern for him? After all he's done I should be glad about this, he won't kill anymore little sisters.' My heart broke at that thought making me realize that I do very much still love him. I don't want Delta to die.

"_My connection with Eleanor is very strong if I'm separated from her for much longer I will slowly die so I must find her right away."_ I started into the dark yellow light of his helmet tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Delta, I.." The next words he spoke made me look at him with complete shock.

_"I want you to come with me, Ren"_


End file.
